Special About You
by Chi Noamoto
Summary: Itachi was tired.Tired of his life,when he saw a blonde kitsune persocom on the electronic store window,can the persocom change his like or just mess thing even worse
1. Chapter 1 :do you like it?

**Chapter 1: do you like it?**

"**lalala"-talking**

'**lalala'-thoughts**

(Itachi Pov)

It was fine Monday morning ….

"Itachi-sama breakfast is ready"

Naruto's voice always pleasant to listen everyday, I walk to the kitchen after finish tie my black tie. The smell of scramble eggs, hot coffees and delicious bacons enter my nostril as I enter the kitchen. My breakfast was place on the dining table along with Sasuke's, speaking of him…

"Morning Aniki…morning blond fox"

Sasuke take his seat in front of me and start eating his breakfast. 'since when he enjoy breakfast…' I let that thought slip away as I start eating my breakfast. Naruto always stood beside me while I was eating, at first it was enjoyable but it getting annoying. "Naruto, can you please take a seat?" I ask while glancing at him. "B-But Itachi-sama why?!... do you hate me standing by your side like this?" said him with sad face along with his ear point down. " I-I don't hate it, it just how should I put this…. I think , I like you more if you sit down" I said carefully. "If Itachi-sama say so", he sit on the chair between me and Sasuke.

After breakfast, as Naruto clean up the table I approach Sasuke while he adjust his tie. "Sasuke, I want you to buy his clothes after school, bring Naruto if it make you easy", he give me are-you-serious look with slightly twitching eye. "Why me? Why can't you go do it yourself or let him do it beside it his clothes" said him sharply. "I wouldn't ask you if I don't have meeting today. I don't have old clothes left to let him wear anymore and I know you hate sharing your clothes with anyone" I said calmly hope he give up on refusing. " It still a no" said him and leave quickly before I say anything. I sigh hardly and turn to look at Naruto as he stand behind me after finish washing dishes. "Naruto can you do me a favor?" I said with small smile on my lips. His ear point up and his tail swing side to side show how happy he is to hear me ask him a favor. "What is it Itachi-sama?! I do anything for you Itachi-sama, just for you" said him with bright smile on his face. I hide my blush after heard his 'confession' just now ' just for me?!'. "I want you to buy your clothes Naruto" .

He look at me in pure confuse, "my clothes Itachi-sama? Not yours?" said him. "Yes your clothes, you been wearing the same shirt and boxer three days now and I don't have any old clothes left" I said and take out my credit card. I put it in his hand, "It is called credit card, it was use to replace money. I want you to go to the mall and buy yourself clothes that really fit you, can you do that Naruto?" I said waiting for his reaction. He nod eagerly and let out a happy grin, "I can do it, believe it dattebayo!" said him as he held the credit card to his chest. I pat his head and left the building toward the Akatsuki Company.

(Naruto Pov)

As master had left, I continue my duty as his persocom. I clean up the apartment, wash the laundry, vacuum the floor, and check any mails on master's online mail. I don't understand why master don't bring me to his work place, it will be a lot better if I was around him.

I glance at the clock on wall as it point at 11 AM, Sasuke-sama will return at 5 pm or around dinner and Itachi-sama also will be late today. I feel going to the mall is still early, it might not fully open up yet. 'Master sure trust me to buy my own clothes' I thought as my fingertips brush my pocket that has the credit card in it. I overheard Itachi-sama and Sasuke-sama debate this morning, Sasuke-sama really dislike me but it okay because Itachi-sama still love me!

I really like Itachi-sama, he really kind to me and always compliment my cook every time. I always like it when Itachi-sama trust me to do his favor, it always make me feel proud to be trust by him. I walk into Itachi-sama's room and plug-in to charger to past the time, who knows maybe buying clothes is a hard work to do.

(Fast Forward [Dinner time]

(Sasuke Pov)

I arrive at the apartment building after the soccer practice end smoothly. 'Wonder what that blond fox persocom cook for dinner…WHY I thinking about him!?' I brush off that thought as I unlock the front door. Immediately the delicious smell enter my nose, "ahh today is beef stew" I said to myself as I walk toward the kitchen. I drop my school bag at the same time my jaw drop at the sight in front of me.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!"

Naruto was wearing a orange Lolita dress with mini apron tie around his waist, he even wear fishnet legging!. I feel something drop from my nose, it that blood!. "S-Sasuke-sama your nose is bleeding!" Naruto panic as he see my bleeding nose and run to the bathroom bringing first aid kit back with him. He came to me with worry look, "S-sauke-sama let me he-" "NOO, don't came closer dobe!" I run to my room and lock the door before my nose bleed became worse.

(Itachi Pov)

"NOO, don't came closer dobe!"

I hear Sasuke's scream as I enter the apartment. 'What the hell just happen?!', I walk to the kitchen to check what going on. I drop my suitcase at the same time my jaw drop when I saw Naruto in orange Lolita dress with mini apron and fishnet legging!. " Welcome home Itachi-sama…Itachi-sama?" he look at me! Don't look! Don't look! I hide my blush but it was too hard to do that, why it getting hot here?

I step back a little, "w-w-hat a-are y-y-you w-wearing N-N-aru-to?" I said to him. He make a very cute thoughtful look, "the old woman said that this dress suit me well so she give it to me" said him and smile brightly. I turn not to look at him, "Boys don't wear dresses Naruto" I said try to not have nose bleed. "Do you like it Itachi-sama, she said wearing this will make someone I love happy" said him ignore my last sentences completely. I glance at him and let out a small smile on my lips, "I like it Naruto but please don't wear it again, it make me feel uncomfortable " I lie the first part of my sentences. "If you say do Itachi-sama, dinner is ready!" said him with another cheerful smile on his cute face.

I nod and walk to the dining table finally managed to control myself from blushing when look at him. "Aniki please make that dobe wear something else" said him and take his seat avoid looking at Naruto. "Let him wear for today, why? Are you turning on by looking at him? I tease him with a smirk on my face. "A-As if! I guess you enjoy it too don't you Aniki" said him and smirk. "Shut it Sasuke"I said and begin to eat the dinner.

(OMAKE)

(Itachi Pov)

"Itachi-sama, why are you still standing?" said Naruto while laying on the bed still wearing that lolita dress. I sigh, I regret letting him wear it now. "Itachi-sama you must have your sleep! Lay down Itachi-sama!" said him with pure innocent not notice how uncomfortable just now.

'this going to be long night'I thought as I sigh again.

**Chi: I'm back, thank you for waiting. I am so so sorry not post it sooner. I was busy and my father block this site for no reason. Please comment or review this, I really need it and I also need someone to be my beta-reader because my english is not excellent.**


	2. Chapter 2 : So Here!

**Chapter 3: So Here!  
><strong>

**Chi: Hi! So this is Itanaru/sasunaru….I'm not sure who will Naruto end up. If you have any suggestion please PM me or review! This is yaoi so anyone who hate it, get lost! Now enjoy ^^ WARNING!: IT MIGHT BE SLIGHTLY OCC… I'm truly sorry! *bow deeply***

**"lalala"-talking**

**'lalala'-thought**

***lalala*-do somrthing while talking**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>(Sasuke Pov)<p>

Since that 'lolita' accident, for some reason I can't look at that dobe like before. I start my usual morning routine, take a shower, get dress, and breakfast. Ahh breakfast, Naruto cooking was very delicious even though he is a persocom he sure can cook like a pro! Walk out from my bedroom with my school bag hanging on my left shoulder, I stop not far from the kitchen to see Naruto places two plate of breakfast on the table.

"Good morning, Sasuke-sama"

That voice of him really make me relax every time I heard it. Today he was wearing plain black t-shirt and plain jeans and tie the same apron around his waist like yesterday, why suddenly I felt disappointed when I don't see him in that dress?. I eat quietly in my seat while Naruto standing (again) beside me?

"Oi dobe, where is Aniki? Usually he up early"

He make a thoughtful look, 'cute….' I quickly brush away the thought as I shove in bacon into my mouth. "He still in the shower….I think" said him and smile at me. "Hn…", I continue my breakfast before the doorbell rings

DINGG! DONGG!

Now, who the heck ring someone doorbell in the morning. "Oi uchiha, answer the ! #$%^&* door!" I recognize the voice anywhere. I glance at the clock, 'It still early to go to school, what that dog boy want?', Naruto walk to the front door. I sigh and turn my body to the front door direction. "5…4…3…2…1", Kiba Inuzuka run toward me and tackle me down. "Oi I just finish my breakfast!" "I don't care, Soccer practice now! … by the way who is he?" ask him pointing at clueless Naruto. "He is my brother persocom" I said and push off Kiba and stand up ignore Kiba whining. "Nice to meet you Sasuke-sama's friend, My name is Naruto" said Naruto and bow politely at Kiba. Kiba stare at him in with small blush on his cheek, 'why are you stare at him like that?'. "Well nice to meet you too, my name is inuz-", I grab my school bag and drag Kiba by his collar shirt. "Come on let go Inuzuka" "Let go off me emo boy! I just getting to know that cute persocom!" said him try to wiggle out from my grip.

(Itachi Pov)

THUMP!

I heard the front door shut close with loud thump. "Good morning Itachi-sama, hurry up to the table or the breakfast will be cold" said Naruto with his usual bright smile. I walk to the table and sit at my seat. I notice Sasuke's plate is empty more like it has wipe clean, "Naruto, where Sasuke?"I ask. "Sasuke-sama went to school with his friend…. I think his last name is Inuzuka" said him while collecting Sasuke's plate. I just nod and continue eating, it strange that he went early to school…must be soccer again. I hear a small gasp, It from Naruto. "Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama forgot his bento. Oh no, what should I do!" said him in worried. His tail swing from side to side clearly he was panicking since it is first time Sasuke forgot his bento. 'Usually he never forgot it since the day Naruto in-charge prepare our food and other stuff, wonder what got in to that boy', I sigh and finish off my last coffee. " He can survive without it Naruto" my sentences was completely ignore by Naruto as he continue his little panic. "What to do! Sasuke-sama will starving if he doesn't eat his bento. He will die from hunger!" I sigh as naruto keep babbling.

I stand up and pat his head, he stop his little panic and purr into the touch. "I suggest you go to his school before lunch time, that way he won't die in hunger" I said calmly but deep down in me, I feel unconfortable telling him this. "I guess so, can you give me the address Itachi-sama" said him with small smile on his lips.

(Naruto Pov)

After Itachi-sama wrote me the address, he went to work and said he will be home around dinner as usual. I quickly finish all the chores and tasks that was given to me, I have to do a lot of things before take this bento to Sasuke-sama. Hmmm….I wonder if Sasuke-sama notice his did not bring his bento?

(Sasuke Pov)

(FASTFORWARD [recess time!])

AARRGGHHH! I LEFT THE BENTO AT HOME!... Okay calm down Sasuke it not like- "Look Sasuke-kun didn't bring his bento today!" said Sakura Haruno in glee. In mere second all girls in my class (except Hinata) surrounded me with their bentos on their hand. "Sasuke-kun eat my bento!" "nee Sasuke-kun I make extra today, wanna share?" "Sasuke-kun please accept my love" "Your love? What about MY love! Sasuke-kun marry me!" "NOO! He going to marry me!" "No me!"…. and that the start of those fangirls silly fight till it turn into bloodshed. This is why I eat my OWN bento or other food that I bought from the cafeteria NOT from those crazy fangirls. One, it will start fight amout those fangirls (which it already happening) and two, I WILL have to starve till the end of school day which is why I silently free from them and run far away from them.

THUMP! BAM!

"Oww, What the- Uchiha! Why are you running?"

Neji Hyuuga, one of my friends glance madly at me. "F-fan-girls g-gone ca-crazy!" I said out of breath. He sigh, "those girls must have mental problem to fall a guy like you, come on I going to our hangout…are you coming or what?" said him and walk calmly ahead of me. I wonder how I even be friend with this guy, he sharp tongue sometime annoyed me. Too tired to argue with him, I silently follow behind him.

We arrive at our hangout which is on the rooftop… I know,not very secret hangout at all, but strange thing is no fangirls have discover our place yet. "Yo guys, Sasuke where is your lunch!" said Kiba while holding long ham sandwich with his two hands. "He forgot to bring it" said Neji and sit beside Choji who is munching on his chips. "It all that ! #$%^&* fault" I said and glance at Kiba who looking at me innocently. "What? You the one who drag me!" said Kiba and munch on his sandwich with a frown. I sigh and sit at the corner not far from them. " Where is Shikamaru?" I ask try not to glance at their food. "He said *munching* Asuma-sensei *munching* ask for *munching**munching* for help at the *munching* shogi club" said Choji while munching.

KRRIIUUKKK!

I wrap my hand around my stomach as I pretend the hungry stomach sound wasn't came from me. " ! #$%^&* Uchiha your stomach growling even louder then Gai-sensei's snore!" said Kiba and laugh out loud while Neji chuckle. "Shut up dog boy, it wasn't my stomach" I said hide my tiny blush. "Sure it was" said Neji and continue eating his food. After the soccer practice early morning, I was looking forward to eat Naruto's delicious made bento but left it at home and now I was so hunger. I can ask them to share their but it would crush my pride and I don't want to own anyone even if they are my friends.

"Sasuke someone here is looking for you"

Shikamaru suddenly appear on the rooftop exit door with his lazy attitude, I don't get it why he is the smartest guy in school. "It better not those fangirls, I had en-" "Sasuke-sama?" Naruto show up behind Shikamaru with his bright smile and my bento! "You know this persocom, Sasuke?" ask Shikamaru curiously. "His my brother's persocom, what do you want Naruto?" I ask even though I already knew the answer. "You forgot your bento, Sasuke-sama….I figure you must be starving without it so here" said him and walk toward me and give it.

I take it and give a small smile to him, "thank you, Naruto" I said and pat his head, he don't know how thankful I am right now. A small blush appear on his cheek, as an angelic smile appear his pale pink lips, "you welcome Sasuke-sama" said him. My heart beat rise in fast pace,DA DUMP! DA DUMP! DA DUMP! DA DUMP! it goes. I turn my gaze away as I can feel this strange feeling try to take over me. I see Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Choji also have the same feeling as mine, I can tell just by glancing at those red blush on their cheek.

"I better leave now Sasuke-sama, I have not fully finish my task at home because I was afraid you must be really hungry if I not deliver it in time. *bow* see you at home, Sasuke-sama" said Naruto and leave the the rooftop. For some reason, I miss him near me already…WHAT AM I SAYING! I hate him since the day he enter my life but now why do I feel different? What is this feelings?... this is not hate anymore, could it be something else?

END!

* * *

><p><strong>Chi: I finally finish! Thank you for reading to the end. Please review or comment this or if you got any ideas please PM me (I really need it! <strong>** ) I don't know whether my English is good or suck, I really need beta-reader please! **


	3. Chapter 3 : I don't want it!

**Chapter 3: I don't want it!**

**Chi: Hi I'm back *random k-pop song played* I know….I'm a k-pop fan! But still an otaku (hell yeah!). So I have wrote chapter 3, I received one review from the reader ( thank you for the review!) the reason I delete the first chapter because it wasn't a chapter, is more like my message three years back when I started my first fanfic. I don't want you to read it because it full of ridiculous things and bad spelling ( trust me you don't want to read it). So here is chapter 3!**

**WARNING: IT MIGHT BE SLIGHTLY OCC… I'm truly sorry! *bow deeply***

**I also very sorry if It wasn't interesting enough because I have to finished it in hurry before I start on my history assignment**

"**lalala"-talking**

'**lalala'-thoughts**

***lalala*-do things while talking**

* * *

><p>(Itachi Pov)<p>

I don't know it was possible to do it but he is the latest model and must have more advantages then the old one. Though I still can't believe it…

(FLASH BACK [AT AKATSUKI COMPANY])

I was typing on the laptop while holding a document that need to send to Sasori. "Itachi, where is the document Pain asked to looked at?" Sasori himself along with his faithful persocom, Daidara came to my office. "I was going to deliver it, but I see you came here for it. Here" I said clearly in a bad mood. Four hours straight without take a break typing on his laptop. "Don't be mean to Sasori-Danna!, un" said Daidara with frowned on his face. "He just grumpy Daidara, I heard from Kisame that you got your own persocom. Why don't you bring it along with you" said Sasori while read the document in his hand.

I sigh and rubbed my throbbing forehead, "I would bring him if Pain allowed it, he took so long to approved that stupid form" I said and glance at him. "hmm is that so…did you know that latest model need to be wash once a week?...I guess you don't know about it by that shock look on your face" said Sasori still his eyes glued on the document. I was shocked to heard of it, wash as in bath/shower? "May I ask why?" I ask. " we, the latest persocom need to take a shower once a week to prevent unwanted virus from slow us down, un" said Daidara full with pride.

Awkward silent after Daidara's 'powerful' speech (note the sarcasm), Sasori suddenly chuckled and close the document. "I remember first time I wash you, Daidara", small blush appear on Daidara cheek (is that even possible?) "Why did you remember such embracing moment, un!" said Daidara wildly. "Because…" Sasori whispered on his ear, now Daidara's face turn deep crimson blush and run out of my office while yelling "Danna is a pervert!". I blinked twice and relies Sasori too when out from my office before I managed to ask anything.

(FLASHBACK END)

"Err… mister can you please move away? I can't reach the shampoo"

A petite young girl smile as I move from my spot while I spaced out. She reach out the strawberry shampoo and giggle softly. "Hey mister, I suggest you buy this shampoo for your persocom. It the most popular shampoo this year" said her and skip happily to the counter. I glance back to the shampoo section for persocom. "*sigh* is it too difficult? I can conquer the mountain of paperwork every day so It can be too hard to wash him" without thinking more, I took the bright pink bottle and when to the counter.

(Naruto Pov)

Today Itachi-sama finished his work early, meaning he will be home earlier than usual. I humming happily while hanging the laundry clothes. 'Itachi-sama is coming home! What dishes should I cook for dinner today? Should I go for Italian food or chinese food? Hmmm…have I clean Sasuke-sama's room? Eh, have I done th-'

DING DONG!

"His here! Itachi-sama!" I run to the front door open it with brightest smile on my face. "Narut-""Welcome home Itachi-sama!" I tackle his waist and hug him with glee. He pat my head with small smile of his lips, I always love it when he pat my head. "Hello Naruto" said him, I let go of his waist and pull his hand towards the living room. I push him gently on the couch, "you must be tired Itachi-sama, let me massage your feet then I prepare the hot water for your bath" I said and knee down to massage his feet. He quickly move his feet, and cover his face with his hand….I wonder why? "It not necessary for a massage. Speaking of bath, do you want to take a bath with me?"…. huh what?

" W-what…can you repeat the sentence?" I ask, maybe I don't hear it clearly.

He take a deep breath, "Do you want to take a bath with me. I heard from my friends that the latest persocom need to wash once a week" said him while looking at me directly into my eyes. Gulp, bath with Itach-sama while cover with liquid…

(Itachi Pov)

Naruto is acting weird, I can see his trouble by something. "I-I d-don't n-need a w-wash I-Ita-chi-sama I-I" he dash to my bedroom and lock it from the inside. That was new, is he afraid to be wash? But I thought cats the only animals that afraid of water not foxes. I stand up and walk toward my bedroom, I knock "Naruto open this door…are you afraid of water" I ask. There was a long silent, "I-I d-don't s-scare of s-some liquid!...I-I just ca-can be cover with it" said him behind the door. I was right, he IS afraid of water.

I have face this problem before, "it okay Naruto, I'll be there with you so you don't have to worried" I said hoping he will accept it. "Even so I still cover in liquid, it wasn't a pleasant feeling!" whine Naruto. I sigh, usually this trick used to bait Sasuke to take a bath, he wouldn't take his bath if I wasn't with him, he was three that time. I have to think of something, what owner I am if I can't wash my own persocom.

(Naruto Pov)

" okay Naruto, If you said so…"

I heard footsteps walk away from the door, is he really mean with his words. I wait for awhile to make sure he really giving up. I unlock the door, and peak out from the little space I open. "GOTCHA!" Itachi-sama pull me out from the room and carry me to the bathroom…in bride style. "ITACHI-SAMA, PUT ME DOWN! PLEASE PUT ME DOWN! I DON'T WANT IT!" I scream and struggle to be free from his embrace…not that I hate it.

He put me down as we are inside the bathroom and quickly lock the door before I escape. "I have ready the water just take off your clothes" said him as he guard the door. I stare at him then the liquid in the tub then back him…. "Itachi-sam-" "Now Naruto or I have to force you" said him in his serious tone. I slowly take off my clothes with frown on my face, how could he do this to me!

(Itachi Pov)

I move my gaze from him, his body begging to be touch. "Itachi-sama I have finish remove my clothes …" said him still frowning. "Just go inside the tub, I will follow later" I said as I take off my clothes. I heard soft splashing sound, I turn my head to the bath tub and immediately regret my action. In the bat tub, Naruto was hugging his knee while his tail lay on the edge of the bath tub. His sapphire blue eyes look at me with the most cutest frown on his face, 'oh god, is this a bless?'.

After I finish remove my clothes except my boxer, I knee on the floor beside the bath tub, "okay Naruto, I will begin now" I said as I dug my hand into the tub. Naruto give out a small moan as I splash the water on his back, 'please don't make that kind of sound'.I pour the body shampoo on my palm and rub it before put it on Naruto. I try so hard to surpass my blush that was spread every inch on my face, "I-Itachi-s-sa-ma" he said as he keep moaning in my touch. "Naruto don't-" to late, blood start to drop from my nose. I quickly cover it and turn my head away from him, "C-can you please continue wash yourself….I have other things need to take care of. Use the strawberry shampoo that I put on the sink" I said and quickly run out the bathroom completely forgot my responsibility.

(Sasuke Pov)

I arrive at home but I don't see Naruto, and I thought I got to spent my time with him more than usual. I sigh and sit on the couch try to think where is that blond dobe.

THUMP!

The bathroom door wide open and came out Aniki in his boxer? He run to the kitchen and rip off hand full of kitchen tissues. "Aniki what are doing? Should you be home on dinner time?" I ask curiously looking at him. I wipe something on his nose…. Is that blood?!, that one thing or someone that can make him nosebleed,…. Naruto. "Aniki, where is Naruto?" I ask him again.

He glance at me the point at the bathroom….wait he with Naruto, INSIDE the bathroom TOGETHER! I walk quickly to the bathroom and open the door by force. There he was, washing his hair with some kind of shampoo while standing backward awkwardly. "Ah, S-sasuke-sama you home!", I slam shut the door and run to the kitchen. I rip off hand full of kitchen tissues and wipe away the blood that start dripping put from my nose (yes, I have nosebleed too). By now Aniki sigh hardly while lean back on the wall not far from the kitchen.

" next time warn me,Aniki" I said as I keep on wiping my nose.

(OMAKE)

(13 YEARS BACK [IN THE UCHIHA HOUSEHOLD])

"Sasuke!"

"NO!"

Itachi sighed hardly as he chased his adorable three year old brother around the house. With Sasuke shamelessly naked running from his brother don't wanted to take his bath

'Why it always have to be me'

"You can't catch me, NEVER!"

"come back here Sasuke!"

Mrs. Uchiha the mother of those two children giggled as they circle the living room in top speed.

"This going to be the best memories ever" said her and snapped pictures with her camera.

* * *

><p><strong>Chi: I finally finish! Thank you for reading to the end. Please review or comment this or if you got any ideas please PM me (I really need it! <strong>** ) I don't know whether my grammar is good or suck, I really need beta-reader please! **


	4. Chapter 4 : Why are you here?

**Chapter 4 : why are you here?**

**Chi, Hello and welcome to my first fanfic! So here chapter 4, I maybe not posting any chapter next week because I was busy with school's project**

**WARNING: IT MIGHT BE SLIGHTLY OCC… I'm truly sorry! *bow deeply***

"**lalala"-talking**

'**lalala'-thoughts**

***lalala*-do things while talking**

* * *

><p>(Sasuke Pov)<p>

Today is Sunday, which mean no soccer practices, no homework to do and mainly no fangirls!. Life is good…

"Sasuke-sama…"

Not to mention, Naruto is here with me TOGETHER in the apartment making lunch. I turn my head to him, "Yes Naruto" I said calmly at him. "Lunch is ready!" said him in most cheerful tone. I stand up from the couch and walk to the kitchen. For some reason, when I saw Naruto with his pink apron in the kitchen make me viewed him like the little wife who waiting her beloved husband in the kitchen, not that I hate it. As I reach the dining chair the doorbell rings twice, 'who the hell was that . I stop Naruto before he left the kitchen area, "don't worry Naruto, I got this. You can serve the food, yes?" I said. He nod and start to serve the food, 'just an ideal wife'

I sigh as my fingertips brush the shiny door handle

" SASUKE-KUN WE HERE TO PLAY!"

"….."

"….."

"Kiba why are you here and what 'we' are talking about?"

"well…, Shikamaru and Choji just behind me but as usual Choji have to buy his foods so they when to the nearest convenient store oh!, and Neji also with us but he follow those two so here I am!"

"…just say it that you abandoned them"

"*gasp* I did not!"

" …."

"okay, maybe I did because the- DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR YOU EMO ! #$%^&*!"

I let out a hard sigh while lock the front door to make sure he and the other won't come in that easily. 'they must came here for Naruto, lucky for them that Aniki is already out at his work place or they have to suffer his wrath' I thought and silently walk to the kitchen. "Who was it, Sasuke-sama" said Naruto look curiously at me. "it only someone playing prank on us " I said and begin eating the pasta.

It was quiet….too quiet, that ! #$%^&* never give up so easily. I stay on guard, ready myself if he or should I say **they** try to do anything. Then it happen….

DINGGG DONGG! DINGGG DONGGG!

The doorbell was ringing madly, I groan in frustrated as it keep ringing. "S-sasuke-sama?" "Just ignore it Naruto, they will go away….I hope" I said and keep eating though it was hard to do so. As the doorbell ringing non-stop, next come up the yelling and screaming. "UCHIHA YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR AND SHARE-I MEAN PLAY WITH US!" yell Kiba and banging on the door violently. "Uchiha open this door, do you know how embarrassing here when this dog boy yelling and banging like an idiot" said Neji weakly, properly try distance away from Kiba.

I sigh hardly, if this keep up they will disturb other people in this building. "Sasuke-sama, maybe we should let them in. They seem to know you" said Naruto who was taking off his apron. I nod and wait here in the kitchen while Naruto walk to the banging front door….somehow I have a bad feeling about this.

(Naruto Pov)

I came closer to the front door, my fingertips brush the handle while I wait the right moment to open this door. 'Why do I feel that I going to regret this' I thought and open it. The same person that came three days ago was standing in front of me with open mouth staring directly at me. He let out full grin and hug me close to his chest. "NARUTO-CHAN I MISS YOU!" said him. 'I believe his name was Kiba?', someone pull me away from him. "Get away from him dog boy" Sasuke-sama who pull me away from him.

Sasuke-sama has a small argument with his friend (Kiba), other beside him is Shikamaru the guy who help me find Sasuke-sama delivered his bento but the other two I think I have met them. We when inside, I serve them lunch and they happily accept it. "This is delicious! You the best Naruto-chan" said Kiba-san and keep eating and ask for more. The chubby one known as Choji-san (learned those other two name from Sasuke-sama just moment ago) eat a lot than the others. Neji-san and Shikamaru-san quietly eating their food just like Sasuke-sama.

They then go to Sasuke-sama's room…more like Sasuke-sama push them to his room. "Naruto don't came inside my room till I say so!" said Sasuke-sama and close the door. 'I wonder why?' I thought and continue doing my chores around the apartment.

(Sasuke Pov)

Now that Naruto is at safe distance from them, "what are your true intention here?!" I ask in sharp tone. "Relax emo-boy, we just wanna hang out with you that's all" said Kiba while bouncing on my bed. "But you said that we here for Naruto" whine Choji. "Oh that too" said Kiba and grin in very weird way…more like a pedo. I sigh and sit in indian style on the floor, 'I knew it'. I glance at Neji and Shikamaru, Shikamaru here because Kiba told Choji that Naruto's cooking was delicious so he was drag here but what about Neji.

"Why are you here?" I ask Neji

He glance at me, "It about Naruto". 'Not you too!' I thought angrily and glance sharply at him. "I'm not here with the same reason like Inuzuka, Uchiha. I found strange thing about your brother persocom" he said and trun his body to face me. By now all of us in the room including sleepy Shikamaru was interest about this discovery about Naruto.

He take out a piece of paper in his pocket, He open it and and show me the contents of it. "This is the list name all the company that made persocom, I look all of the list to find the company that created Naruto and guess what? His not in one of them" said Neji seriously. "What?" said Kiba in totally shock and jolted up from my bed. "Maybe he was custom made you know made by someone not from the company" said Shikamaru lazily. "I don't think someone capable created advance persocom like Naruto. Do you ask your brother about it" said Neji to me. "He said he bought it at near electronic shop near this area,….since when you interested in persocom? Especially Naruto?" I said and stare at him. All of us (not include Neji) stare at him in curious. "Is it wrong to be interested in persocom? I'm a modern teenage as well furthermore, a persocom like him is rare I mean who can invented persocom with fox ear and tail now days?" he said confidently. I still don't believe him…

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Sasuke-sama, I brought some snack and juices"

Naruto silk like voice was heard from other side of the door after the knocking. "FOODDD!" said Choji and rush to the door. I manage to grab Kiba's shirt collar before he rush to Naruto, "don't you dare, dog boy or I swear that you wouldn't see another day" I said darkly at him. He gulp, "b-but Neji and Shikamaru take advantage of it not me!...even Choji " said Kiba pointing his finger to them. As he said, Neji standing next to Naruto follow by Shikamaru and Choji glancing….are they glance at Naruto's ! #$%^&*!

"Get your eyes off from his you PEDO!" said Kiba and break out from my grasp and run toward Naruto.

I sigh at sight of Kiba embracing Naruto while lecture them furiously. "Why are you doing this to me! Don't you see? I was capture by that emo-demon at least wait for me!" said Kiba while still hugging Naruto. I pull Naruto away from him and kick his back hardly till he hit the floor. "Didn't I told you that don't came here until I call you?" I said while one feet stomp on Kiba to make sure he stay there. Naruto tilt his head cutely, ' ! #$%^&* why have you have to do that'. "I Know Sasuke-sama but I was rude to not pleased the guest with our hospitality " said him politely. I swear all of them (including me) have blush on our face. "NARU-" I stomp on Kiba and pull Naruto out from my room. "Please Naruto, don't came inside till I say otherwise "I said and left him outside while I deal with them

(FLASH BACK [LATER IN THE LATE EVENING)

They finally leave this apartment and Naruto alone. I still curious about Naruto, is it true what Neji said? I also feel strange about this, maybe I should investigate about this. He could lied about it but when think about it he never lied when he is really serious….he always serious. I better tell aniki about this…

"Itachi-sama welcome home!"

Naruto hugging aniki's waist gleefully while aniki return it with a small smile. A painful feeling suddenly strike my heart. 'What is this feeling, is this…', "Sasuke-sama, dinner is ready now" he said with a smile and skip to the kitchen with aniki behind.

I decided, I will investigate this without his knowledge. I'm sorry aniki but I have fallen in love with Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chi: I finally finish! Thank you for reading to the end. Please review or comment this or if you got any ideas please PM me (I really need it! <strong>** ) I don't know whether my grammar is good or suck, I really need beta-reader please! Also…did I wrote it to ooc?**


	5. Chapter 5 : That was…unexpected (part 1

**Chapter 5: That was…unexpected (part 1)**

**Chi: I'm back! Thank you for your reviews, it really encourage me to wrote more and learn English even more! So last chapter I accidently make the story more like AllXnaru….yeah I am sure of it. Here is the next chapter enjoy! WARNING: IT MIGHT BE SLIGHTLY OCC… I'm truly sorry! *bow deeply***

"**lalala"-talking**

'**lalala'-thoughts**

***lalala*-do things while talking**

* * *

><p>(Naruto Pov)<p>

I can't believe today is the day! The day Itachi-sama finally bring me to his work. It excited me very much, even Itachi-sama also happy about it….I can tell by saw his bright aura. Usually he have this gloomy aura that surrounded him every morning when I woke him up from his deep slumber. Though Itachi-sama was happy, Sasuke-sama seem un-happy for some reason. I wore my best black shirt and black orange jeans and orange jacket with white fluffy collar. I have brush my tail and hair so it won't look too messy. I can't wait any longer!

(Sasuke Pov)

Why…why must Naruto follow Aniki to his work place. This is unfair, I know he is his persocom but can I have my share?...okay that was weird. I groan as I saw Naruto happily came out from Aniki's room look so valuable and sexy. His tail swing side to side show how happy he is, "good morning, Sasuke-sama" greet him. "Hmm…", I give a small wave and leave the apartment without eating any breakfast, 'I can't watch you when off with Aniki, sorry Naruto' .

(Itachi Pov)

"Sasuke didn't eat breakfast today?"

It weird that Sasuke didn't eat his breakfast, usually he the one who enjoy it first. 'He behaved strangely' I thought and take my seat at the dining table. Today breakfast is blueberry pancakes, well if Sasuke don't want it I guess I have to finish it all *mentally grin*

(FAST FORWARD)

I can see the awe look from Naruto as he stare the the Akatsuki Company building. "Such big building Itachi-sama!" said him and tug my sleeve while look at me in glee. I chuckle and pat his head, "Let go inside Naruto" I said and we walk inside using the front door.

Everyone who work in the Akatsuki have stop their works and stare at poor Naruto like a predator to his prey. Naruto cling on my shirt as he feel nervous under those stare, I give them a sharp glance forcing them to get back to work and it work. We went into the lift and go way up to the nineteenth floor. I was in charge of this floor, the information and comunication department is the heart of Akatsuki without this department, Akatsuki will never as successful like today. Akatsuki is a company that make from the electronic gadget (not persocom),kitchen supplies, to health over all Akatsuki literally conquer every things except on persocom . Somehow we can't get our hand on them

I arrive in front of my office, 'Head Of Information And Communication' that tittle sometime make me proud and sometime I feel as it was a curse. I open the door and revile the large unconfortable office. Why is it unconfortable? Because there is mountain of paperworks left on my desk again. " ! #$%^&*, I just finish them yesterday!" I groan and take off my coat. "Let me hang it, Itachi-sama" said Naruto and take the coat. He hang it on the coat hanger while I sit on my chair with heavy sigh. "Wow, Itachi-sama! You sure work in luxury, look in here also have a mini kitchen!" said him excited like a school girl met their crush. He failed to noticed my suffer here, " I'm sorry Itachi-sama, let start our work nee?" said him and tilt his head cutely. I smirk and loses my tie a bit, "Let begin now"

(LATER THAT AFTERNOON)

(SO WHERE IN THE AKATSUKI BUILDING)

(No one Pov)

Sasori and Diedara his loyal and artistic persocom just arrive. Sasori was the Head Of Design And Multimedia is suitable for artist like him and to Deidara himself. Sasori like to create dolls and puppet, that why the toys and hobbies is rank no 2 in the company chart. The puppeteer was walk to the Head toward the Head Of Information And Communication office aka Itachi's office.

"Yo Sasori and barbie brat" greet Kisame from far

"I am not a brat, un!" Deidara easily mad when someone called him that

Kisame chuckle as he saw that mad look from that blond, Sameheda his persocom is the opposite of him. Samehada is a bit rude and a bit intimidating with his spike dull blue hair and sharp shape eyes, not to mention those shark teeth just like his master though Samehada is quiet than Kisame. "what are you doing here, Kisame" said the red head to the shark man. " I just came here to take the document Pain ask me to check it from Itachi but I was lucky to saw the event moment ago before you guys showed up" said him with a grin. "What event, un" said Deidara curiously.

Kisame was long time best friend with Itachi (although he likes to tease the emo man) grinning like a chesire cat like Alice In wonderland and with the his shark like teeth, he look more maniac than usual. He point his finger at a female worker that nervously walk into Itachi's office, "just wait and see" said him with a chuckle. Everyone knows that everyone who walk into Itachi's office while he was in there, they will get scolded or yelled or trauma for life but…

The office door creak open and came out the same female worker but she didn't have those three problem, in fact she in happy mood with flowers all over her, she even humming. This shocked Sasori and Deidara greatly, "H-how-" "I know right, this the third person to behaved like that, it super mysterious" said Kisame with grin. Sigh at his immature owner, Samehada push Kisame toward the office even though Kisame is bigger than him. "Same-chan I can walk you know" "don't call me that!" said his persocom with a hissed. Sasori and Deidara take this opportunity to followed from behind.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Enter…"

Itachi's low voice hard to be heard but Kisame was used to it. Kisame open the door and was shock for life. Itachi was drinking coffee while patting a blond human fox on his lap. "W-WHO ARE YOU! WHERE IS THE REAL ITACHI!" yelled Kisame as he ran and hug Itachi with a sob. "G-Get of me Kisame-baka, you crushing Naruto" said Itachi and push Kisame off. At the door, Sasori along with Deidara and Samehada also shock but not as extreme as Kisame. 'Where the heck is the mountains of paperwork he usually had?!' that same thought was invaded both Kisame and Sasori mind. Those two failed to notice the nervous blond fox persocom beside Itachi who was moved away a bit from His master and friend.

"You must be Itachi's prsocom, un!"

Deidara sudden outburst stopped Kisame attended to hug Itachi again and make Sasori snapped out from his thought. "Wait, he is actually a persocom, A PERSOCOM!" said Kisame shocked to finally notice that Naruto actually a persocom. Naruto finally give out a polite smile and bow, "nice to meet you, my name is Naruto and I'm Itachi's- sama persocom" said him with this bright attitude.

Today is official, the day that surprised a lot people...

* * *

><p>(OMAKE)<p>

"Kanako, why are you so happy after delivered that document….OMG IS UCHIHA-SAMA CAUSE ANOTHER TRUAMA AGAIN!" said a man who was a friend to the female worker that sent the document a moment ago.

She didn't heard her friend comment at all, all she was thinking is…

'Itachi-san really looked so cute with that blond fox boy, I don't know he is that type of guy to like those kind of kinky'

That's the mind of Akatsuki's yaoi fangirls and believe this it won't end well once they knew.

(AT ITACHI'S OFFICE)

A sudden coldness rush to Sasori's body, 'what those yaoi fangirls is up to now…. I hope they don't have wrong view if they saw Itachi and his persocom or they already did it'.

He brush off those thought and silently pray that Itachi is not those yaoi fangirls new target.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally finish! Thank you for reading to the end. Please review or comment this or if you got any ideas please PM me (I really need it! <strong>** ) I don't know whether my grammar is good or suck**


	6. Chapter 6 : That was…unexpected (part 2

**Chapter 6 : That was…unexpected (part 2)**

**Chi: hey, so I have wrote this chapter and post this early coz I have important programs at school that need me to camp there so enjoy**

**WARNING: IT MIGHT BE SLIGHTLY OCC… I'm truly sorry! *bow deeply***

"**lalala"-talking**

'**lalala'-thoughts**

***lalala*-do things while talking**

* * *

><p>(No One pov)<p>

Itachi sigh as he glanced at his friends who was crowding Naruto, 'I know I shouldn't show him to any of them…it will end up like this' thought him. Naruto looked slightly discomforted by the attention he received. "How long have you been Itachi's wife?" ask Kisame that cause Itachi to choked on his coffee (he was drinking that time) and Naruto to blush furiously. "What sort of question is that!" yell Itachi as he wiped the dripping coffee from his lips and his table. "I also curious, un" said Deidara along with nodding Sameheda and Sasori. "Err well-" "DON'T ANSWER THAT SILLY QUESTION NARUTO!" said Itachi and pull Naruto's wrist toward him.

Itachi wrap his arms around Naruto waist and pull close to his chest prevent any of them near him also Itachi give out a dark aura that yelled 'DON'T COME NEAR OR DIE!' "Relax emo-man, we just want to get know him even better" said Kisame with a grin. Naruto never saw this side of Itachi before and fair to say that he like it.

"Come on buddy, share him will ya?" whine Kisame.

"No" said Itachi sharply.

"Please?" begged Kisame.

"Never" said Itachi in emotionless tone.

"I give you my por-" Kisame was cut off by Itachi.

"No, I don't want that dirty thing near me" said Itachi and increase his dark aura.

"…so why you hugging him like that?" ask Kisame with pervert smile.

"To protect him from you, all of you" said Itachi proudly.

"Ehh, but we not perverts!" said Kisame pouting.

"who's 'we', Un!" said Deidara joined the argument.

"This getting childish" said Sasori ahd sigh.

"I agree" said Sameheda with a single nod.

(OUTSIDE THE ITACHI'S OFFICE )

Kakuzu, Hidan's persocom left eye twitched as he heard their conversation inside the office.Hidan The The Head of Financial Management wasn't with his money obsessed persocom, he was 'busy' in the ladies restroom. He don't want to involved whatever inside that office but he also want to get rid of that document in his hand as quickly as possible before Hidan decided to pregnant a woman.

He knock on the door twice and when in before Itachi said anything. "Here is the doc-…." Kazuzu froze as his lay his eyes on Naruto who was innocently looking at him. "Hey Kakuzu, un! That Naruto, Itachi's wife, un" said Deidara and wave at still frozen Kakuzu. 'Wife? Itachi pick a boy to be his wife!...no wait he is a pesocom' thought him finally regain himself. "*sigh* put the document on the desk" said Itachi and slap kisame's hand that patting Naruto's head. Kisame retreat his and when to Sameheda, "*sob**sob* Same-chan, Ita-chan slap my hand!" whine Kisame with teary eyes and wrap his arm around Sameheda's waist. Sameheda pat his master head softly, "serve you right!, un" said Diedara with a grin on his face while Sasori just sigh at his childish attitude.

"Where's Hidan?" said Itachi curiously since Hidan always with Kakuzu.

Kakuzu sigh heavily, "doing what he does best in the ladies restroom" said Kakuzu and earn a chuckle from three human in the office. "He never change" said Kisame still hugging Sameheda's waist. "It make him…him" said Sasori and chuckling again. "I hope he didn't pregnant someone this time" said Itachi while playing with Naruto's fox ear. "Nee Itachi-sama, if this Hidan is a man….why he when into the woman restroom?" said Naruto innocently that make the whole room into deadly silent.

"W-well Naruto-"

Itachi can't finish his sentence as his office door was kicked open by Konan? She looked so furious with her messy dark blue hair and her white flower hair pin almost fall from her hair. On her left hand hold Hidan's shirt collar clearly was dragged by her from the ladies restroom (you can smell the perfumes all over him). "KAKUZU WHAT DID I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU GOT HERE!" yell her and throw Hidan at Kakuzu with incredible strength.

Konan, The wife of Akatsuki boss was a polite and calm woman that was admired by all female workers and feared by the male workers. She turned into her demon mode when her workers did something really wrong...like this. Deidara moved closely to Sasori incase Konan targeted them. Kisame hugged Sameheda closed the him as did Itachi to Naruto. "C-Calm down K-Konan…AWW THAT HURT!" said Hidan as Konan pulled his ear painfully. "That what you got when making out in the ladies restroom!" said her and then slapped him many time. 'How can Pain handle this she-demon!' thought all of them in fear except for one...

"M-Miss p-please s-stop…he going to die!"

Itachi covered Naruto mouth as he moved backward till his chair touched the wall behind. Konan stop slapping Hidan and glance at the sources of the voice that came from a cute innocent persocom. Itachi for the first time pray to god like his life depended on it, 'please please hear my pray and save us from this dangerous she-demon' thought him and still keep a calm face. Immediately Konan's demon anger was wash away by the cute face of Naruto, she let go of Hidan and when to the terrified fox persocom. "What a cute thing you are, what your name cutie" said Konan and pull Naruto away from Itachi. Itachi to shock to pull Naruto back because of sudden change of attitude from Konan.

Let just say Naruto have save them all from the she-demon…

* * *

><p>(OMAKE)<p>

Pain in his big office was wondering….where the heck is his secretary/wife?

' She said she won't take long…. women do take long time using the restroom' thought him and sigh heavily.

(INSIDE ITACHI'S OFFICE)

" So cute Naruto-Kun!" said Konan as she rub her cheek against Naruto's cheek.

"Itachi…. we are grateful to have you as our friend" whispered all of the except Konan and Naruto to Itachi. For the first time, Itachi was very grateful to have Naruto with him today.

That day they know that Konan have weakness against cute things.

* * *

><p><strong>Chi: I finally finish! Thank you for reading to the end. Please review or comment this or if you got any ideas please PM me (I really need it! <strong>** ) **


	7. Chapter 7 : I the one who cause this

**Chapter 7 : ****I the one who cause this**

**Chi: finally home! Sorry for making you viting *bow deeply* here next chapter!**

**WARNING: IT MIGHT BE SLIGHTLY OCC… I'm truly sorry! *bow deeply***

"**lalala"-talking**

'**lalala'-thoughts**

***lalala*-do things while talking**

* * *

><p>(No One Pov)<p>

While Naruto and Itachi still at the Akatsuki Company tried to survived the catastrophe within, Sasuke the poor emo teen was stuck at the apartment bored out of his mind. The emo teen sigh again for the third time today.

He already finished his homework, do house work (out of boredom) and not to mention that today soccer practice was canceled. He already ate so there nothing to do (beside he don't want to get fat like Choji). He glance at the clock hanging on the wall not far from him, 'It 4 o'clock still too long' thought him and sigh again. He sit up after laying on the couch for 2 hour straight and turn on his laptop with sudden serious look on his face.

(Sasuke Pov)

My mind recalled the event last week, what Neji said still bugging me. I typing everything I know about persocom in the internet try to find anything about Naruto. Strange that Naruto didn't registered to any of the existed company but still he was sold in the local electronic shop.

BEEP! BEEP!

My phone rang annoyingly in my pocket jeans. I take it out and answer the ! #$%^&* call.

"Sasuke speaking…"

"Hey ya buddy, long time no see!"

"….."

"….."

"We just met at school today you know"

"Can't I miss my best friend in the whole wide world?"

"…Your best friend is Akamaru, your dog remember"

" *gasp* said who!?"

"you, idiot"

"…..oh.."

"… What do you want Kiba, I'm busy right now"

"well I'm a nice friend want to say hi and ask-"

"Naruto is not here"

"Aww come on man!"

"Really he isn't here, so bye"

"WAIT!..."

"*sigh* what now"

"Are still investigate about Naruto?"

"….Why do you want to know?"

"Well forget searching in the internet because is nothing there"

"huh what? Wait, how do you know?"

"…. I know because I'm genius!"

"... stalker"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

" Whatever man!"

"*smirk* so you admit it, dog breath STALKER"

"I AM NOT A STALKER!"

" save it for others, stalker"

"GGAAHHH! I kill you em-"

"Bye Kiba"

"Don't you dare end t-"

I end the call with smirk on my face, It was amusing to tease him. So the internet won't help….that mean it have to go with that. I really don't want to go with this option but I don't have a choice, but first I need to find the cable wonder where Aniki hide it.

(LATER AFTER DINNER)

Aniki still in the shower so I have 15 minutes to go. Naruto was in the kitchen washing the dishes humming god know what song. "Naruto, could you came here for a sec", I was getting my laptop ready to scan him. "Just a moment Sasuke-sama I need to-" "Now dobe!", I heard foot step coming toward me. I turn my head, Naruto still wearing the pink apron and his hands still wet from the washing. "Yes Sasuke-sama what is it" I sign him to sit down on the couch. As he sit, I go near him with the cable plug with my laptop.

"S-Sasuke-sama what are you doing with the cable?"

I can tell Naruto was nervous, "don't worry I need to scan you for a bit" I said and plug in the cable at his fox ear. His worried look go blank, "connecting to other device" he said in robotic kind of tone. My laptop start to scan him, a little bar showed I have to wait fourteen percent more before I proceed.

"Sasuke what are you doing…"

I jolted up in surprise as Aniki stood beside me with towel wrap at his waist. "I-I just want to scan him" I said in hesitate choosing my word correctly. "Oh why so?" he folded him arm and shoot me his sharp glance straight into my eyes. Gulp, his overprotective mode kick in, that mean trouble.

Then my laptop make a weird sound, I turn back my head to the screen. The screen blinking red then white, it repeat with the weird sound again it like someone speaking backward. I quickly take out my phone and record the sound. "Sasuke plug it out now!" said Aniki in worried as he went to Naruto. "Wait I think that-" I couldn't finish my sentences as my laptop shaking violently and I can smell something burning.

Aniki plug off the cable from Naruto's ear, Naruto's eyes go wide then shut tightly as his body weakly collapse in Aniki's arm. I throw the laptop away from me as I saw smoke came out. The laptop blow up and scattered all over the living room, luckily the fire alarm wasn't triggered.

"Naruto….Naruto….. wake up!"

Aniki shake Naruto body try to wake up the fox. I grow worried, I crawl to him with worried feeling in me. " He i-isn't waking u-u-up" I said making Aniki stop shaking him. "Call Sasori now!" Aniki yelled at me shocking me a bit. I quickly dial Sasori's number with my phone, my eyes still look at Naruto in guilty

'I the one who cause this'

* * *

><p><strong>Chi: I finally finish! Thank you for reading to the end. Please review or comment this or if you got any ideas please PM me and sorry for my grammar!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 : W-What was that!

**Chapter 8 : **

**Chi: I thank you for reading my story and the reviewed specially darkhuntressxir (thank you for the reviews!)**

**WARNING: IT MIGHT BE SLIGHTLY OCC… I'm truly sorry! *bow deeply***

"**lalala"-talking**

'**lalala'-thoughts**

***lalala*-do things while talking**

* * *

><p>(No One Pov)<p>

"How is he?"

"…Itachi, I haven't checked him yet"

Sasori growled in frustrated as he and Deidara arrived in Itachi's apartment. They haven't been there for 10 minutes and Itachi had asked them if Naruto is okay. Sasori hanged his coat at the coat rack and proceeded to the bedroom (Itachi's bedroom) where Naruto was placed.

In the room, Naruto was laid on the bed with closed eyes. Anyone who saw this will thought he was sleeping peacefully but not to the slightly panicked man known as Uchiha Itachi. Deidara was worried about the blond fox, it not normal for persocom to shut down like that. Sasori roll up his sleeve and start to examine. While Sasori do his job, Deidara was disturbed by a certain sight…

"Can you please wear something beside that towel around your waist, un"

"…."

"…."

"Well…"

"…I will after Naruto have been confirmed by Sasori"

"*sigh* Danna!"

"Itachi please do so…it very disturbing" Sasori keep concentrated on Naruto

Itachi sigh and grab random shirt and pants before walk out of the room. Deidara chuckled and walked near Sasori. "Itachi seem to care Naruto, un" said Deidara with a grin. "This is the first time Itachi cared about something beside his work and his brother" said Sasori and signed Deidara to sit on the bed beside Naruto. He took out a long cable, seeing this Deidara bolted up and out of the bed. "Danna what you intended to do is very dangerous,un!" said Deidara in panic. "Just a little scan, furthermore you will not blown up like the laptop" said Sasori patiently waiting for Deidara to calm down. "B-But" "If you do this I **personally** wash you **with** my **bare hands**" after Sasori said that sentences, Diedara rushed to the bed at the same spot with this happy aura around him. You can see those imaginary dog tail behind him, wiggling happily like a puppy waiting for his master to play with.

Sasori chuckled and pat Deidara's head proudly, "that a good boy". "Don't treated me like a dog, un!" said Deidara with cute frown on his face. "hold still…" Sasori hide his blush quickly and plug in the cable at Deidara's persocom ear. Sasori then plug in the end of the cable that connected to Deidara, he was confident that Deidara won't blown up like that old laptop that Sasuke used because he the one who made Deidara. Deidara was Sasori's first made persocom, although it was his first persocom but the material he used is not an ordinary technology used by anyone (hundred percent from Akatsuki's technology!)

(OUTSIDE THE BEDROOM)

Sasuke sit silently on the couch, curled into a ball with his arms hugging legs. He felt really guilty for what he done to Naruto but because he has that cool emo face Itachi seen him that Sasuke didn't felt anything at all. Itachi is very worried about Naruto, 'what if naruto forever shut down? what if Sasori can't fix him? What if…'

He sigh and sit beside Sasuke completely ignored his little brother. The tensed atmosphere making Sassuke even more guilty. He never saw his brother this worried before (if he do he never remember it). Sasuke decided to break the tensed silent, "Itachi I-" "saved it for Naruto…he the one you should apologies" Sasuke nod and continue looked down on the floor waiting for Naruto wake up from his deep slumber…if he ever wake up.

(BACK TO THE ROOM)

"hmm…"

Sasori quickly go through Naruto's data through Deidara by using his ipad. 'This is…normal. He didn't have any virus or damaged data so how can the laptop blown up?!' thought Sasori as he go through one by one Naruto data checking whether any of it have damaged or infected. One by one he checked the data to make sure he never miss anything.

Then he stop scrolling, his eye read the last document carefully. "'Jinchuriki'?" what kind program was that. All program apart from this is the normal programs used by normal persocom and he was sure Itachi never installed any program that didn't have any benefits for him. He open it out of curious wonder what inside of it.

Then things go wrong…

Suddenly his Ipad go wild, making sounds non-human made. He quickly throw the Ipad away and kick it far away from him. The Ipad hit the door and blow up in pieces just like what he saw happened to Sasuke's laptop.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT!"

Sasori turned back to Deidara and quickly plugged out the cable from him.

(WITH ITACHI AND SASUKE)

They jolted up as they heard a 'boom' sound came from the bedroom. 'NARUTO!' both of the rushed to the door to see Sasori shaking Deidara to wake up. "Sasori what happened?!", Sasori turned his head to Itachi with panic look that surely worried Itachi and Sasuke greatly. "I-I was checking Naruto…then saw a strange program called 'jinchuriki'. I-I opened it…" Sasori can't continue his words as Deidara opened his eyes.

"Da-Danna…"

Sasori hugged Deidara as he knew Deidara wasn't damaged or infected or worst shut down. Deidara face turned tomato's red in embarrassed, "D-Danna!". Itachi and Sasuke was forgotten for a while, "err Sasori sir…". By hearing Sasuke's voice , Sasori quickly let go of Deidara and clear his throat with blushing face. " Well how is he…and how can your Ipad blown up?" said Itachi calmly but the truth is he really panicking in the inside. " I think Naruto will be back on but it will take some time….please excuse us" said Sasori and quickly packed up his things and drag the still confused Deidara out of the room and out of the apartment.

The uchihas was confused but at the same time relief that Naruto will okay. "so now what?" ask Sasuke still staring at 'sleeping' blond fox

"now we wait…"

* * *

><p><strong>(OMAKE)<strong>

"have any of yours programs or documents damaged or infected by virus?"

"no…"

Sasori sighed in relief of the third time today, they are sitting at the park not far from Itachi's apartment. "what happened Danna, un?" said Deidara in confusing look. "I'm not sure Deidara but I think Naruto wasn't a normal persocom" said Sasori in deep thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Chi: I finally finish! Thank you for reading to the end. Please review or comment this or if you got any ideas please PM me and sorry for my grammar!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 : Ahem…

**Chapter 9 : **

**Chi: Hello everyone, thank you for waiting and reading this. Please review this because I want to know how good I writing this.**

**WARNING: IT MIGHT BE SLIGHTLY OCC… I'm truly sorry! *bow deeply***

"**lalala"-talking**

'**lalala'-thoughts**

***lalala*-do things while talking**

* * *

><p>(KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL)<p>

(No One Pov)

" Sasuke-Kun looked paler than usual…"

"And he his thinner than usual…"

" And and he look cooler than usual!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

It have been three days since that day. It also have been three days Sasuke still have that guilty feeling still conquered his heart. This cause him to less eating, less talking (though he always less talkative) and more emotionless than usual (though he always emo). Only his friends seem to noticed his behavior and it worried them too. This also attracted the attention of those crazy fangirls around the school.

"KYAA SASUKE-SAMA SO COOL!" that was the screams of first year girls when he past their class.

"SASUKE-KUN WE LOVE YOU!" that was the scream of second year girls when he past their class.

" SASUKE-KUN BE MINE!" and that was the scream of two most annoying bitc- girls from his class known as Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino.

Still Sasuke remained emotionless…much like a zombies. He took his seat beside the window ignoring those two girls who asking him out for the tenth time today. "P-poor Sasuke-san" said Hinata that was sat beside her cousin Neji. Kiba who was secretly eating choji's chips glanced at the emo boy. "He been like that for three days now" said Shikamaru and yawn sleepily. "Let him be, as long as he still breathing and haven't lost his sanity, he will be alright" said Kiba and munched on the stolen potatoes chips. The others nodded in agreement except for Hinata who still felt sorry for the emo boy.

(AKATSUKI COMPANY)

While the emo Uchiha let out his depressed in his own way, the older Uchiha showed his depressed in his own way too….if you count torturing his employees as one way to show his depressed then you are correct. You can see the worker under this department worked twice hard than usual…

THUMP!

Oh look, someone have already collapsed from exhaustion! "Kira are you okay?!" said his best friend who was kneed beside him. "G-Go l-leave me, f-f-finish y-y-your work be-before it t-t-too l-late!" said the man named Kira before he lost consciousness. His best friend sobbed and walked away from him, 'I will avenged you!' thought his as he continue his work while Kira guy was carry to the restroom by the other worker. He was the third worker collapsed today, may he rest in peace….

Seeing this, Deidara hurried to Sasori's office that was located at the tenth floor. The document that he carried was forgotten as he rushed to his precious 'Danna' office. "DANNA!" Deidara throw the document to the couch and hugged his master that was busy with his work. "Deidara get off me, have you delivered the document to Itachi?" said Sasori to Deidara who buried his face to Sasori's chest. "Danna it was horrible! That man tortured his worker so bad till they dropped , un!" said Deidara in teary eyes. Sasori hold back his urged to kiss the blond and looked away. "That must be your hallucination" said him as he tried to continue his work. "But Danna, persocom can't hallucinating, un!" said Deidara and hugged Sasori closed to his chest. Sasori sigh in defeated and near his face to Deidara.

"You really asked to be raped, ne Deidara-**chan**"

By hearing the word 'chan' from the red head man, Deidara quickly let go of him and moved away but he didn't succeed. Quickly Sasori grabbed whole of Diedara's shirt and throw him to the long couch that the document was throw moment ago. "Da-Danna…", by now Sasori had climbed on top of Deidara and had loss his tie in sexy way. "You know Deidara, persocom today have allowed the owner to have sex with them without worried of their inside's damage. Although you are custom made by me but half of you I took from the latest persocom parts and guess which part of it?" said Sasori with his face inch from Deidara.

Deidara's face was red like the color of the tomatoes. Their eyes locked onto each other, their lips go nearer and nearer almost touch till…

"Ahem…."

They froze and glance at the door, Stood the smirking Kisame with his blushing persocom Samehada at the door. "Well well Sasori, I didn't know you had that in you" said Kisame as the duo quickly get off the couch facing opposite direction from each other. Samehada closed the door behind, preventing other worker witness the scene moment ago. "How many time do I have tell you to KNOCK before entering!" said Sasori while fixing his tie. "It not my fault you decided to have 'it' here! Anyway what up with Itachi? He seem…. Stressed" said Kisame worried his best friend strange condition. "…. Oh I think it had to do with Naruto, un" said Deidara completely forgot the embarrassing scene. "Now I see!" said Kisame with his thoughtful look.

"Naruto sure had make our emo friend here so depressed" said Sasori and sit on the couch with a sigh. "I better tell the others so they won't disturbed Itachi for now, who knows what that emo turned demon guy could do!" said Kisame and signed Samehada to informed the others through their persocom.

If this keep going, maybe Itachi will destroyed the company by driving everyone in it to exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>Chi: I finally finish! Thank you for reading to the end. Please review or comment this or if you got any ideas please PM me and sorry for my grammar!...one more thing, should I make this in to M rated?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 : will he forgive me…

**Chapter 10 :**

**Chi: Yay it have reached chapter 10! Thank you for your support and please review!**

**WARNING: IT MIGHT BE SLIGHTLY OCC… I'm truly sorry! *bow deeply***

"**lalala"-talking**

'**lalala'-thoughts**

***lalala*-do things while talking**

* * *

><p>(No One Pov)<p>

The Uchiha's apartment was deadly silent, usually the place always noisy with the sound of vacuum cleaner but now…not a single sound was heard. In the main bedroom laid a fox persocom with both of his hand placed on his chest. He looked so peaceful, no one will believe if this innocent persocom was the cause of those two Uchiha to behaved such way.

The clock pointing its hands at furiously showing that it already evening which is 3 o'clock. The fox persocom start to stirring on the bed sign that he started to wake up, finally the end of depressing Uchiha mode has arrive…or not.

(Naruto Pov)

[**System Loading…]**

**[15%...]**

**[65%...]**

**[95%...]**

**[System finish loading… Persocom 'Naruto' is activated]**

I open my eyes slowly, it seem that I was out too long… just look at this room so messy! I quickly get out of the bed. I slowly observed the room, the floor full with dirty laundry, the bathroom have this stench that I can't explain and I don't wish to imagine how the others places in the apartment condition as this room was disaster.

'I don't remember Itachi-sama to be this mess…'

I slowly get out of the bed, I carefully walk to the door. As I opened it, I immediately regret my action. 'The living room is as messy as this room!' , I stop gasping and nervously walk all over the apartment scare what I going to see next.

(No One Pov)

(KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL)

While Naruto was in his own world (having a small heart attack along the way), Sasuke having one of his tough day as well. His fangirls slightly grow bigger making his day more difficult than usual, he didn't have anything to eat during lunch, he make a slight mistake during chemistry class causing it to exploded and the lab been banded for 2 week. Sasuke was currently in soccer practice,

'nothing could be wrong th-!'

BAM!

"SASUKE-KUN!" his fangirls from the audience seat screamed in horror as the soccer ball hit right on his face. Sasuke fall on his knee at the same time the 'innocent' soccer ball fall. He holds on his bleeding nose with his hand while glancing at the ball, he officially hated his life. "Uchiha-san are you okay!" Rock Lee, the most energetic teen in the school run to his side with panic on his face. " I'm fine…" said him and calmly stood up. " NO YOU ARE NOT! I FOBBIDEN YOU TO CONTINUE THIS PRACTICE UCHIHA SASUKE! IT NOT YOUTH TO CONTINUE IN SUCH CONDITION!" now Maito Gai, the soccer club coach yell from a far hurting everyone ears along the way. Too annoyed to argue with this two 'youthful' duo, Sasuke dragged himself to the nearest bench that is far away from those crazy fangirls.

He still can feel the pain and blood dripping at his nose, the last time his nose was bleeding is when he was… He shakes his head violently tried to get rid of Naruto's sexy image of his mind and preventing more blood dripping from his nose. "S-Sasuke-kun here…" Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's cousin give him tissues with concerned look on her innocent face. He took it and wiped the blood, Hinata was worried of Sasuke condition….well who won't! He been like this since **that **day. "Sasuke-kun, y-y-you can tell me i-if something wrong…I w-wouldn't t-tell anyone" said her tried to help the emo boy.

Sasuke silent for a moment, "…I can handle it myself" said him and stood up. He left the now confused girl and went home after collected his things. ' *sigh* how unlucky I am today…. Wonder what aniki's day was. Must be a lot better than this' thought him as he walked out of the school disappointed the fangirls.

(AKATSUKI COMPANY)

The clock pointing at 6 o'clock showed that today work going to end. You can see all the workers in the Head Of Information And Communication whether it the women or men they all tired in exhaustion. They don't have the strength to even lifted their finger all because of one person. Itachi stared blankly at the clock, 'it 6 o'clock now…. Naruto' thought him and sigh hardly stood up with his brief case at his hand.

As he walked out of his office, all of the worker under him immediately stood up and bowed to him. 'Please no more!' the worker somehow thought the same sentence as Itachi glanced at them. Itachi turn his glance and continue walked out of the department and out of the building.

"Is he gone, un?"

"I think so…."

Deidara and Kisame along with Sasori and Samehada behind them. They slightly pity those who work under Itachi. "I can't believe that Itachi caused all of this because of one persocom" said Kisame as he watched the workers limping collected their things before when home. " It like watching zombies from this position", Samehada recorded the scene as Kisame and The boss of Akatsuki Company order. " I really pity them, un" said Deidara while Sasori silently agreed with him. "Pain is going to be mad at him" said Kisame and dragged Samehada leaving Deidara and Sasori behind.

(Itachi Pov)

For the first time I felt lonely, although I have Sasuke but it became lonelier since his caught into deep 'sleep'. I rarely went home since that day and so does Sasuke. ' ! #$%^&*, I his cooking' I thought as I walked toward the apartment building, today is weird because I has this eager to go home.

"Aniki?"

I don't realize that I have reached the front door of my apartment till I heard Sasuke's voice. It seem we have arrived at the same time…is that blood on that tissues? "Nose bleed again I see…" I teased him in result making him blush furiously. "T-This is not blood" he said while I chuckled softly. "Whatever you said" I said and open the door.

I can smell the fish soup in th- wait fish soup?!. I quickly open the shoes and run inside. There I saw him humming in unknown song while placed the food on the table. I won't dare to blink afraid that what I see right now will disappear.

(Sasuke Pov)

I a bit shocked with Aniki sudden action, 'he never reacted this way since… could it be?!' I also run inside forgot the close the door and went straight to the kitchen. I can feel my jaw dropped as I saw Naruto humming unknown song while preparing dinner? ' is he forgotten what happen that day?' I thought with surprise. I heard something heavy fall to the floor, before I could blink Aniki have rushed toward Naruto and hug him close to his chest. "Naruto…" said him in pure happinees and relief.

"I-Itachi-sama!"

I like to hug him too but as I remember what I did to him that day I stop. Would he remember back once he saw me?

'will he forgive me….'

* * *

><p><strong>Chi: I finally finish! Thank you for reading to the end. Please review or comment this or if you got any ideas please PM me and sorry for my grammar!...one more thing, should I make this in to M rated?<strong>


	11. Chapter : AUTHOR NOTE!

**AUTHOR NOTE!**

**Chi: hello how are you? I'm sorry to tell this that I have very important exam next week and been keep studying till I forgot me fanfic! So in concluded, I will write again after exam which is next three week .**

**Itachi: okay….*silently sulking inside***

**Sasuke:*glanced darkly***

**Chi: somehow I can feel dark aura stabbing me….*shivering***

**Naruto: b-but I can't see you *teary eyes***

**Chi: *keep cool face* don't worry when I return, I bring a lot of LEMON!**

**Itachi & Sasuke: *blushing furiously***

**Naruto: Lemon? But why Lemon?**

**Chi: hehehe you will see Naru-chan…. You see**


	12. Chapter 11: please help me!

**Chapter 11:**

**Chi: hey guys, I am back! Sorry if I took so long to be back here (blame the school!). So here chapter 11 and enjoy with your smile on your face…. Also can you tell me how can this fic can be beta so it can be more interesting to read rather than bad grammar mix with it? Please review this story!**

**WARNING: IT MIGHT BE SLIGHTLY OCC… I'm truly sorry! *bow deeply***

**"lalala"-talking**

**'lalala'-thoughts**

***lalala*-do things while talking**

* * *

><p>(Sasuke Pov)<p>

It have been a month since Naruto 'woke' from his deep slumber and still I can make myself apologies to him. Every time I tried to apologies, this stupid brain kept repeating the scene from that day and Aniki wasn't helping either! He always appeared from nowhere at the time I tried to…

(Flashback [yesterday breakfast])

Naruto was preparing breakfast, aniki wasn't at the table yet so I decided to apologies to him. I walked to him while he was washing the dishes at the sink. I stood beside him pretended looking for something at the dish rack. "Huh? Oh Sasuke-sama! Can I help you?" said Naruto as he dry his hand with the kitchen towel. My eyes can't meet his, it make me remember what I did to him. "Naruto…. About t-that…-" "Sasuke-sama can you pass me the chopsticks? I forgot to put it on the table" said Naruto while tried to reached it beside the dish rack.

I blushed when his face so closed to me, I quickly grabbed the chopsticks and putted it on the table, I was now got away from the sudden 'Naruto moi-moi attack!'. "Thank you Sasuke-sama" said Naruto with smiling face. Now I can apologies to him….

"Naruto-kun, I can't find my blue tie?"

Aniki suddenly popped out from nowhere while buttoned up his shirt. "I put it on the night stand, let me get it for you Itachi-sama" said Naruto and of he goes with grinned on his lovely face. I just stood like an idiot as Naruto ran to aniki's room. There goes my chance…

CRUSH! *munching* CRUSH! *munching* *munching*

I glanced at aniki, who was munching on a toast with jam on it. The sounded was so annoying and also begging my stomach to eat. "good morning Sasuke" said Itachi calmly while still munching on his toast. His sudden interruption boiled up my annoying fuel, I left the kitchen grabbed my school bag and left the apartment without breakfast.

(Flashback end)

That was not the first time aniki interrupted me, every time he did it Naruto will focused on him and forget about me. I wasn't jealous or anything but the way Naruto smile and acted around him make me see him as a schoolgirl madly in love with her crush, I was not jealous nope! I was just annoyed how aniki treated him. Aniki treated him like how he treated me, like a little brother but nicer than me. I would treat Naruto more than how aniki showed.

"Uchiha-san…."

I snapped from my thought as Kakashi-sensei glanced at me with his hand held 'icha icha paradise' porn book, 'pervert teacher, this is the person who shaped student mind and lead them to the successful of life?' I thought and glanced back him. "Quick daydreaming Uchiha-san and concentrate on your essays" said him mockingly. My lips twitched uncontrollably as I heard him and my so called fangirls giggled at me. I grab my pen and continue wrote my history essays that were half done.

RINGGG! RINGGG!

Finally the school bell have rang, showed that school wasn't opened until the next Monday. I quickly packed my things and went to Kakashi-sensei to give my essays. "I have finished all five of the essays, take it or leave it" I said and leave the classes room as soon as possible before the fangirls decided to followed me home and it was not pleasant.

(Naruto Pov)

I have finished swiped the floor, now time for moping it! I pull out the wet mopstick from the bucket of water and start moping. I humming vocaloid song 'the world is mine' by Hatsune Miku , the famous android singer as I mop every inch of this apartment. Thank god that this apartment wasn't large as the apartment I saw on the television. I pity the persocom that have to clean up that apartment, it would take a whole day just to vacuumed that place.

30 minutes have passed and finally this place is spotless and tidy. I notice it time to make dinner, wonder what should I cook today. Italian food, I can make pasta, lasagna and some simple dessert or Indian food, nice beef curry and along with pudding that Sasuke-sama liked. I decided to go for Indian food and take out the ingredients from the refrigerator. I still wondering what Sasuke-same wanted to said this morning, he seem troubled.

He became quieter and distance himself that before…Maybe he found out about his favorite shirt that I hide it under his bed and was mad at me! I accidently knock on the coffee mug on his study desk and it landed on his favorite shirt, I want to wash it after finished my other chores but I forgot it until today. "He found out!" I stopped pilling the potatoes skin as I was now scared of the image of angry Sasuke-sama while holding his favourite shirt

"_Naruto what is this?"_

"I am sorry sasuke-sama! *trembling while holding the kitchen knife*"

"_do you know how I love this shirt!"_

"I am sorry Sasuke-sama! Maybe I c-could-"

My imagination of Sasuke-sama's angry-mode was interrupted by the sound of the front door opened. 'could it b-be!' "Naruto I'm home", my thought was correct, Sasuke-sama have come home. I put down the kitchen knife and nervously went to the front door, 'please help me!'

(Sasuke Pov)

I looked at naruto as I closed the door. He never failed to make me blush at the sight of him wearing his pink apron. I turn my head away not letting my eyes wonder somewhere else. "W-Welcome Sasuke-s-sama" he said with nervous smile on his lips. 'he seem nervous….maybe he remember what happen on that day. No wonder he seem scared' I thought and nervously walk to the living room avoiding eye contact with him.

(Naruto Pov)

'Oh No he avoid looking at me!', I was so scared to move but when I remember I have dinner to make, I quickly run to the kitchen and continue cooking the beef curry. I can't stop thinking how will Sasuke-sama will do. Is he going to yell at me? Or is he going to torture me!... now I know why Itachi-sama won't let me watch too much horror movie. I stir the curry, I don't notice my tail was as nervous as me till it knock on the oil bottle. Fortunately the bottle was plastic but unfortunately the oil is leaching out.

(Sasuke Pov)

I heard something fall at the kitchen as I came out from my room. I go to the kitchen curious about it, I saw Naruto held a half bottle of oil with panic clearly on his face. "Naruto what wrong?" I said and when at him not notice the pulp of oil on the floor.

WOOSH! THUMP!

My head spin as I fall on the floor and I was on top of Naruto! "S-Sasuke-sama!" clearly he was shock as I eyes met, I don't realize it how gorgeous he is. He was cute from afar but gorgeous from this closeness. His blue eyes are sparkling with such wonder, his creamy colored skin was deliciously glowing and those sakura pink lips begging to be kiss!

'_**Now is your chance Sasuke!'**_, I snap out of my thought as I remember to take this chance to apologies to him, maybe it was not the good time to do so but I have to. I take a deep breath and look directly at his eyes, "narutoIwanttoapologiestoyouaboutwhatIdidtoyouthat daywillyouforgiveme!"…what the heck?!

"What?", Naruto shocked face turn confused. 'I never apologies directly at someone beside my family' I thought as panic conquered my mind. I clear my throat and calm my heart, "naruto I want t oapologies to you about what I did to you that day will you forgive me?" I said. Now his confused face turn into a sincere smile, "Of course I forgive you, curiosity is one of human nature right?" he said with a grin wiped out the sincere smile just now. My lips turn into a smile and felt something deep in me just vanished. "Sasuke-sama, I have to turn off the stove before it burn the beef curry" he said with blush on his cheek. I never knew he could blush this cute but why is he blushing….I sat on his stomach didn't I? I quickly on my feet with crimson red blush on my face.

He stood up and turned off the stove, by now the beef curry was a bit burned but still give out delicious aroma. "Do you want me to help you with anything?", my heart was light after he forgive me and I never will such thing to hurt him again.

* * *

><p>(OMAKE)<p>

The Uchiha brothers enjoyed their dinner peacefully or in Sasuke's case happily enjoyed his beef curry and rice.

"I notice now, where is your favorite Manchester United shirt? I never seen it for a while"

Sasuke thought of it for a while, "Now you mention it, I also never seen it to"

While Sasuke was thinking, Naruto who was in the kitchen trembling in fear 'I need to wash it before he found it' thought him as he continue prepared the pudding to serve.

* * *

><p><strong>Chi: thank you for reading this far, please review this fic. I am sorry if my English and grammar wasn't the best of the best, any beta reader willing to help me? Ja ne!<strong>


End file.
